


that's the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)

by sinisterhand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Metric Fuckton of My Soft Headcanons, Birthday Fluff, Blabbing In The Tags Makes Me Feel Like Kanaya Because Of The Capitalization, But In A Kanaya-Appropriate Way I Hope, Domestic Fluff, Extremely Specific Birthday Presents, F/F, F/F/F, Femslash, Homestuck Polyswap 2020, Just A Nice Morning, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Nothing Bad Just Nice, Overuse Of Parenthetical Interjections, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Wriggling Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterhand/pseuds/sinisterhand
Summary: Kanaya has her wriggling day, and she celebrates the morning with her wives Jade and Rose. Set in a post-canon, ambiguously Earth-C milieu where nobody is dead and everything is happy and the three of them are just living their lives in a big, colorful house.Title is from "Dinner and Diatribes" by Hozier, a song on my Kanaya playlist because reasons.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Prospit





	that's the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



When Kanaya wakes up, there’s a moment of confusion and mild suspicion as she smells coffee brewing in the kitchen while Rose is still insensate beside her in bed. Then she remembers that Jade is home, and a wave of warmth washes over her and she smiles. Kanaya gently pats Rose twice on the shoulder until she slits her eyes open, face incredibly stony, and steals Kanaya’s pillow to bury her face in. This is their morning ritual, given that Kanaya has always timed her days by the sun and Rose has always, ironically considering their respective species, preferred the faint blue glow of a laptop at 2 AM. She likes to think they’re getting better about having consistent sleep schedules like adults these days, though, at least a little.

Kanaya leaves Rose to her habitual slow defrost with a soft forehead (pillow, but close enough) smooch, rolls out of their giant double-queen (it’s slightly ridiculously big and plush, given that it has to fit two tall adult women and Rose, and burdened with various accumulated fun textiles and ancillary cushions), and pulls on her housecoat (light silk painted in a noodly pattern that might be tentacles, or vines, or maybe just tangled threads) to pad into the hallway, passing a skinny tuxedo cat napping on the floor. She pauses to skritch him behind the ears, receiving a meow of greeting.

“How are you, Straight White Man?” she murmurs. (Rose named him; Kanaya admits that she still is not able to see it as quite as funny as Rose does, even if it is ‘like Lovecraft but the exact opposite,’ after all.)

“meow”

  
“Where’s your partner in crime?” SWM does not respond, instead preferring to continue her peaceful nap. This probably means that Davecat (roly-poly, also black, and obdurate, this joke name is one Kanaya enjoys considerably more, not least for the ambiguity it introduces when Dave and Karkat visit) is in the ablution block drinking out of the toilet again, and SWM is taking advantage of the moment of peace and quiet.

Jade’s ears flick towards her when she knocks on the kitchen door frame, looking up to hit her with an absolutely lethal, maximum-strength beaming Trademark Harley smile. Kanaya is completely unashamed to say that her bloodpusher does a besotted little flip. Jade’s smiles are the bear hugs of facial expressions, and she always feels like sunshine when she feels them. Kanaya adjusts her dressing gown and crosses the kitchen in one long step, reaching for the glassware cabinet. As she passes, Jade gently hip-checks her and haphazardly drops a kiss on her ear, still humming a tune Kanaya can’t quite place as she fiddles with the coffeemaker. Kanaya bumps her back and they switch places smoothly, Kanaya filling her glass at the sink as Jade makes herself an omelet.

They sit down at the table just in time for a muffled thump to sound from the other room. After a second, Rose shuffles in with an afghan draped around her shoulders.

“Good morning, sweetie!” Jade says.

“Mnnnrgh coffee,” Rose says, squinting and making crab hands in the vague direction of Jade’s mug (which says DON’T FUCK WITH ME… MY WIFE WILL WRITE YOU INTO HER BOOK AND KILL YOU OFF VIA TENTACLE NIGHTMARE BEAST!!! with a little photo icon of Stephen King edited to have black lipstick). Jade gives her a look.

“Good morning of the 6th perigee of the 4th dim season's solstice, sweetie,” Jade says pointedly. Rose’s eyes pop open and she straightens with realization.

“And happy wriggling day, darling,” she says smoothly. Kanaya smiles, and Jade starts extracting a large, awkwardly shaped package from under her chair while Rose continues. “Though of course we are very excited to see everybody this weekend, we also thought you might like to have a more intimate celebration with just the three of us. If it’s alright with you, we made some plans—we wanted to surprise you—and Jade and I both got you something.” Jade finally succeeds in wrestling the package into the open and passes it to Kanaya proudly. Instead of being wrapped in paper, the lumpy object is swaddled in fine green silk with spiderweb-delicate abstract patterns swirling across it.

“This is so lovely, Jade,” Kanaya says, impressed. “Is this batik?”

“It is!” Jade says, ducking her head with a small pleased grin.

“You really are the best at souvenirs, Jade,” Rose interjects. “I am, of course, speaking of that cursed stubby durian plush you got me.”

“The one with the eyes?” Kanaya asks, mentally referencing a lineup of several odd and arcane stuffed animals (‘What animal is that one supposed to be?’ she asked Rose. ‘The abstract concept of penis envy,’ she had replied, and Kanaya had learned a valuable lesson about trying to concretely identify them).

  
“No, the one with the awful little mouth,” Rose clarifies automatically, Kanaya nodding thoughtfully, before she remembers the task at hand. “Oh! But that isn’t even the whole present, Kanaya. Open the package!”

“Oh, yes, right,” Kanaya says sheepishly, unwrapping the irregular bundle. It’s several seed packets labeled in different languages, none species Kanaya recognizes, a couple of exciting gardening tools (the IN-TREE-PID GREENGOUGER 3000 from the HOBBYIST PLANTSTROYER line of landscaping chainsaws, Kanaya reads off one’s shiny exterior), and a handwritten voucher for ONE (1) HOWEVER LONG YOU WANT of QUALI-TOPIARY TIME WITH YOUR LOVING WIFE JADE!!!

“I was thinking we could redo the new backyard together,” Jade says hopefully, and Kanaya drops a kiss on her nose because her wives are so adorable it’s unbearable.

“That sounds excellent, dear,” Kanaya says, and Rose adds helpfully, “I will also be available to sit nearby drinking lemonade and reading from behind an enormous yet wordlessly flirtatious pair of novelty sunglasses while you two do your arboreal activities.”

“I am sure we will be hard pressed to prevent power tool accidents in the proximity of your overwhelming tenebrous magnetism,” Kanaya says solemnly. “We will struggle to avert our eyes from your outrageous sexual appeal, unable to stop gazing at your coquettishly half-visible violet orbs, for mere minutes before Jade stops paying attention and saws off my arm, and then we will both be too busy trying to kiss your hands and provocatively steal your shades to seek medical attention, and I will exsanguinate on the lawn, ironically nourishing our plants with my final lifeblood.”

Jade erupts in snort-giggles. Rose allows the corner of her mouth to subtly tick upwards no more than five degrees, the Rose equivalent of doing exactly the same thing.

“It is a shame that that is our marriage’s totally inevitable tragic fate,” Rose agrees, smirking, “but open mine now.” She produces a small, heavy package about the size and shape of a brick, wrapped in glossy dark red paper, and hands it over.

Kanaya tears it open to reveal a book. The cover has a familiar-looking vampire, a white-furred werewolf girl, and a goth in purple, all three swooning onto each other and pulling up/down random parts of each other’s clothing. It is titled "The Jubilation of the Occult Inamorata," and Kanaya is sure from Rose’s conspiratorial smile that its prose will make her laugh uncontrollably while reading, packed with references and loving pastiche, while also being completely impenetrable to every other sentient being in the universe.

Kanaya always loves Rose’s writing; after all, their shared love for elaborate diction is how they first got to know and fell in love with each other, from inventing convoluted blackflirtations over Trollian in the playful way of children to the first time Kanaya read her FAQ and imagined a troll girl her own age, running through waves of enemies with a fierce light in her eyes to the ever-lengthening correspondence of Post-Its they conduct on the fridge to nag each other about chores. And, of course, it touches her that her wife can be such a closet romantic. Jade smiles at the dreamy look on Kanaya’s face, leaning over to Rose to stage whisper “Wow, good present, honey,” and give her a sweet smooch of mutual admiration.

In a few days they will prepare for a weekend of celebratory chaos, make room for a veritable landslide of friends and presents, dress up in fancy suits and skirts and help each other with their hair and jewelry clasps, cook and bake with varying levels of predictability, and then Kanaya will have a fantastic birthday celebration with all their friends and family, but she would not trade this quiet morning with the women she loves, toasting coffee mugs to the passage of another year, making their lives together, for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> planetundersiege, thank you for the delightful prompt and I really hope you like this—I wasn't quite able to fit cuddling into this one (people were too excited for their plans that morning to stay in bed long, haha) but I tried my best to deliver on the front of wholesome, 100% femslash fluff! The other Johndavekat present fill has cuddling in spades (no pun intended), though; I always intended to gift you both fills, I just happened to finish this one first. 
> 
> Happy Wriggling Day, Kanaya. 
> 
> I am very new to fic exchanges and Homestuck, so I welcome all constructive criticism, but please keep in mind I tried my best. 
> 
> Also, I may write more in this universe in the future if anybody likes it; I have just a boatload of silly details about Jade, Rose, and Kanaya's lives that didn't make it in because they were totally irrelevant to this challenge fill and am always a slut for fix-it femslash. THE CAT OCS WERE JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG. I think I mentioned it briefly, but to clarify, Jade travels part of the year and spends part of the year at home. They make it work :)
> 
> It would totally make more sense for some of Rose's birthday novel to be excerpted, but I'm a hack and I was scared to write Rose's writing. Anyone is welcome to try.


End file.
